CUARTO DE BAÑO
by prayer2
Summary: Ejercicio de estructura variable generado a partir de la serie Elementary cuya ubicación espacio temporal se encuentra en un universo paralelo a la Realidad de dicha serie. Confesiones en el interior del cuarto de baño.
1. CAPÍTULO 0 Reinicio X X X X

**SEC 1. EXT. INT. CASA. MAÑANA**

9:37 am. Mañana lluviosa. Pointer verde conducido por CASERA-AMIGA (mujer, 27), se estaciona frente a La Casa, el carro va lleno hasta el tope de lo que parece ser una mudanza. Inmediatamente un Chevy negro conducido por PERSONAJE (mujer, 26) se estaciona detrás del Pointer, también va lleno hasta el tope de lo que parece ser una mudanza.

 **PERSONAJE**

 _(Voz en off)_

 _(Mientras mira cómo CASERA-AMIGA pelea con su abrigo y paraguas para salir del carro)_

Estúpida y sensual lluvia. La cara me arde. Quiero hacerme bolita en mi cama y ya no despertar.

PERSONAJE recarga la cabeza sobre el volante sin darse cuenta. Mientras tanto CASERA-AMIGA desciende del su carro con paraguas en mano y se dirige a la ventana del copiloto del Chevy y toca la ventana. PERSONAJE despierta alarmada. CASERA-AMIGA le hace señas para que baje. PERSONAJE se coloca su bufanda, coge su paraguas y se une a CASERA-AMIGA.

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

 _(Emocionada y tratando de subir el ánimo de PERSONAJE)_

Es muy tú, ¿no crees?

 **PERSONAJE**

 _(Voz en off)_

 _(Con creciente incertidumbre y temor)_

Mierda… es idéntica… estoy en una dimensión paralela a Elementary… ésta es la casa de Sherlock… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué personaje estoy a punto de representar?

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

 _(Preocupada ante las caras que está poniendo PERSONAJE)_

¿Estás bien?

 **PERSONAJE**

Creí que éstas construcciones sólo existían en el Centro.

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

 _(Mientras saca las llaves de la bolsa de su abrigo y sube las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Tratando de mantener el ánimo arriba aunque se le ve que está improvisando.)_

Pues no, y tampoco son muy usuales como propiedad privada. Te muestro cómo es mientras pasa la lluvia.

PERSONAJE sube las escaleras y al cruzar el umbral se agria la expresión de su cara debido al aroma del interior. La cara de CASERA-AMIGA no es mejor.

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

 _(Hay preocupación en su voz, pero PERSONAJE lo interpreta_ _como extrema compasión)_

Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

 **PERSONAJE**

 _(Voz en off)_

 _(Pasa de largo a CASERA-AMIGA)_

Drama Queen, maldita Drama Queen, tu vida es demasiado rosa. Las personas experimentan cosas horribles a diario y aún así hacen el esfuerzo de vivir, no de sobrevivir, sino de vivir ¿Tú qué haces al respecto?

 _ **CASERA-AMIGA**_

 _(Tratando de mantener la calma ante la evidente molestia de_ _PERSONAJE)_

Papá regre…

 **PERSONAJE**

 _(Con ligera molestia en sus palabras)_

Aprecio la propuesta, pero seamos realistas, el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan.

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

 _(Con mayor seriedad. Va a tomar al toro por los cuernos)_

Dejaste la protección de tu familia, tu zona de confort, es evidente que el dolor te consume, pero no estás sola. Quiero ayudarte.

 **PERSONAJE:**

 _(Voz en off)_

Me doy asco.

 _(Mirando a CASERA-AMIGA y volviendo a cortar su discurso de amor)_

Ya lo haces… dejar que viva aquí y esperar a que pueda pagar una renta decente es ayudarme.

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

 **PERSONAJE**

 _(Con evidente intención de lastimarla)_

Te recuerdo que tú también te fuiste de tu casa por la misma razón y no puedes comparar mi situación con la tuya, porque a diferencia de ti, yo voy a vivir sola y sin dinero. A ti, tu padre todavía te protege.

 **CASERA-AMIGA**

 _(Tras un largo y amargo silencio)_

Salir de tu casa no borrará los problemas. Tal vez no lo has notado pero en esta mudanza traes mucho más que tus pertenencias materiales. Tu sombra puede comerte. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que aprendimos en la universidad? ¿Ya olvidaste las palabras de la abuela Clarissa? Esto es serio.

 **PERSONAJE**

 _(Voz en off)_

¿Crees que no lo sé? No estoy de vacaciones, y lo que pasó con mi madre no es una estúpida pelea adolescente. Ella tiene razón… Sé una adulta.

 _(Aclara su voz)_

Entiendo que te preocupes y lo aprecio, pero necesito estar sola. Voy a bajar mis cosas de tu carro y después puedes irte.

 _(CASERA-AMIGA hace trata de interrumpir sus palabras pero PERSONAJE alza un poco la voz para impedirlo)_

Sé que no estoy en posición para nada, pero no tengo tiempo, debo regresar el carro antes de que mis padres estén de vuelta en casa.

 _(PERSONAJE sale y hace lo que ha dicho antes. CASERA-AMIGA no puede creer lo que ve)_

 _(Voz en off)_

¿Cómo es que uno se convierte en adulto? No lo sé, voy 26 años tarde para una respuesta.


	2. CAPÍTULO 01

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no salgo de mi "círculo seguro y femenino". Me había olvidado lo increíblemente molesto que es que te guste alguien. En la adolescencia era algo así como drogarse, siempre quería un poco más, y no importaba cuan ridículo podía llegar a ser rogar por otra dosis. Creí que mi piel se había endurecido lo suficiente como para hallarme a salvo de esta estúpida sensación adolescente. Me equivoqué.

Incluso me encontré muchas veces fantaseando arrogantemente sobre esa posibilidad en un futuro. En esa historia yo era muy "madura" como para hacerme cargo de mis sentimientos sin molestar al otro ni molestarme a mí misma. Una fascinación lo suficientemente domable como para poder matarla con la indiferencia de un par de semanas. Llevo dos meses y el efecto no ha disminuido, incluso con todas las alarmas de su posible homosexualidad encendidas… es un verdadero dolor de útero.

¿Cómo te desintoxicas de una persona? Porque eso deseo desesperadamente en este momento. Son agridulces esas horas donde debemos compartir el mismo aire. Me caga lo agridulce, excepto en los dulces con chile, porque #Mexicana.

Hoy mientras me cepillaba los dientes entendí por qué estoy sufriendo más de lo debido esta situación. En la secundaria era considerada medianamente bonita, en esa época tuve tres pretendientes. Pero ese momento y lugar estaban aislados muy muy lejos de la realidad consensual. Mi entrada en la realidad consensual adolescente no pudo ser más devastadora para mi ya decreciente autoestima, porque en ese entonces me enfrente a que soy todo lo opuesto a bonita. Y entonces caigo en que la intensidad de este fastidioso sentimiento es muy similar a la de mi yo adolescente de la preparatoria. Lo único que hacia llevadera la situación era mi esperanza de encontrar al "príncipe azul", pero ahora "mi piel insipientemente gruesa" me impide tener esa esperanza, por ello esta "cosa" es molesta.

La diferencia de aquel entonces y el ahora es que por fin puedo ver que no sufro de un mal de amores, sino por el hecho de que mi ego ha sido herido al saberse "no lo suficiente" como para hacer que me "mire" el que yo he "mirado". ¿Es una mierda? Sí, pero poder nombrar y definir el problema entorpece menos el camino hacia una ¿solución? ¿cura?

¿Eso es cierto? Ni idea, pero qué más queda, ¿sufrir como una colegiala sabiendo que pesa sobre mi espalda un poco más de un cuarto de siglo?


	3. CAPÍTULO 02

**DOS**

‑ _Tú despertaste hoy y no usaste drogas, igual que ayer. ¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer mañana? Despertar y no usar drogas. Así son las cosas y así van a ser siempre._ –La voz de Watson está aturdiendo mi cabeza.

¿Cuántas veces un adicto entra y sale de rehabilitación antes de conseguir un resultado significativo? Sé que mi "adicción", si se le puede llamar así, no está a la altura del peligro que representan las drogas, pero imagino que de alguna forma mi sentir es paralelo al de ellos, después de todo somos humanos.

Cada cierto tiempo, cuando creo que he tocado fondo, trato de reiniciar mi vida, hacer limpieza, esconder los cadáveres y echar llave, dejar de ser un parásito social, arreglarme, cocinar para mí, lavar la ropa, tirar adecuadamente la basura, hacer coloridas listas de habit tracker, dejar de ser un parásito social; pero la euforia dura unos cuantos días, los cadáveres encuentran la forma de salir y me rindo ante sus seductores encantos. Mi deseo de dejar de ser un parásito social es lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser aplastado por ellos y por mí.

Me encantaría recordar el punto de quiebre. Porque en algún lugar debe estar el antes y el después de este parásito. ¿Busco ese lugar para justificar el desastre que soy y así poder recostarme sobre mi propia miseria sin remordimiento? Veo a las personas a mí alrededor y la mayoría lucen motivadas, hay pasión por sobrevivir. ¿En qué tienda departamental de moda se compra eso? ¿O al igual que los ojos de color, es un rasgo genético con el que naces o no? Mis padres olvidaron ese ingrediente el día que me cocinaron.

Mañana iniciaré una nueva intervención. Ojalá que Beppo el barrendero esté conmigo diciendo la oración de la serenidad.


End file.
